


What - Me Hurry?

by JoMouse



Series: Tumblr Prompts [31]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Zayn, Athlete Liam, Boys Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Zayn and Liam get locked in the scene shop at school.





	What - Me Hurry?

**Author's Note:**

> Been a bit since I've posted something new, but I hope people are still interested in reading things I've written.
> 
> This is to fill the prompt: "Looks like we'll be trapped for awhile..." You can check my prompts masterlist [here](http://josjournal.tumblr.com/promptsmasterlist).
> 
> Big thanks to Cristina and Jenn for cheerleading me through this and not letting me delete it. Also for the super quick beta. You both rock and I'd never post anything without you two.
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos!! I love to hear from you!
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.
> 
> Please do not post my works anywhere else, especially GoodReads which is for published works, not fanfics.

Zayn knelt on the floor at the back of the scene shop, reaching underneath the lowest shelf, fingers brushing the edges of his phone, groaning when it slipped further out of his reach. He cursed under his breath, pushing to his feet and beginning to search for something that would reach the errant object. He’d just put his hands on dowel that might work when he heard a tell-tale creak behind him.

“Don’t let the door shut!” he hollered, the last word drowned out by a loud slam and a click.

“Er...why?” a quiet voice called.

“Because it’s broken and locks from the outside,” Zayn groaned, walking towards the door and the person, debating if he could kill them and hide the body before someone came looking for him.

He rounded the corner and froze, eyes trailing over the person standing in front of him, shoulders hunched and eyes on the ground, one toe scuffing the dust on the floor. He raised his head, warm brown eyes above flushed cheeks locking on his. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for awhile…” He looked at the door again. “Sorry.”

All of the vitriol that had been on the tip of his tongue died before he could open his mouth. He couldn’t bring himself to yell at the boy; not only did he look completely contrite, but he was also Zayn’s biggest crush. “No worries, Liam. Just call someone.” Liam rubbed a hand over his closely shorn hair, looking up, teeth dug into his lower lip. “What?”

“My phone’s upstairs. Louis borrowed it,” he explained. Zayn cursed. “What about your mobile?”

“I dropped it. It’s under a shelf,” Zayn explained as he turned, gesturing for Liam to follow. He could hear his footsteps behind him and closed his eyes briefly, trying to calm his beating heart.

Liam was the last person Zayn had expected to walk into the scene shop. He was an athlete who spent most of his time in the weight room or out on the pitch; Zayn wasn’t too proud to admit, to himself at least, that he knew Liam’s schedule a little better than what could be considered healthy. In his defense, he’d learned it because he’d been trying to work up the nerve to ask Liam out since they’d been paired on a project in chem.

It’d been while working on the project that he’d learned Liam wasn’t just a muscle head lunk, but actually really sweet and a bit of a geek. They argued about comics and when Zayn got a text from his mum, Liam didn’t tease him, just asked about her. He’d honestly seemed interested, but when the project ended and Liam hadn’t asked him out, Zayn decided to take matters into his own hands.

And then had chickened out.

A lot.

The other day, he’d come close. He’d actually called his name and waved from the edge of the pitch where he’d been sketching under a tree, but as soon as Liam took a few steps towards him, one of the girls in their maths class had grabbed his attention and dragged him in the opposite direction.

Zayn took that as a sign and gave up on his pursuit. He didn't have time this week anyway with the set building for the spring musical starting. His mate, Louis, had convinced Zayn and a few of the art students to design and build the set for his student directorial debut. Now, instead of being upstairs helping Louis and the others, he was locked in the scene shop with Liam.

Liam, who was calling his name and waving a hand in front of his face, smiling fondly when Zayn came back to the present. “Where’d you go?” he asked and Zayn shook his head, pointing to the shelving unit.

Liam knelt next to it, pressing his cheek to the ground to see beneath it, the position causing his jeans to pull even lower showing off his Batman boxer briefs. Zayn couldn’t help the giggle that escaped which turned into a full on guffaw when Liam sat up on his knees and glared at him, pulling his jeans up as he did so. “Like you’re not wearing Green Lantern or summat,” he said, smiling.

Zayn was thankful for his complexion hiding the blush heating his cheeks as he shoved Liam with his foot, knocking the boy over onto his back. At the last moment, he grabbed Zayn’s arm and pulled him down atop of him. Once the tumbling stopped, Zayn gasped at the way their bodies were pressed together and what he felt.

He started to scramble away the same moment Liam did and they sat across from each other in the narrow aisle, eyes darting to look at everything except each other. The silence stretched on long enough that Zayn’s mouth started running before he could stop it. “I’d ask if that was your phone or if you were just happy to see me, but I already know you don’t have your phone,” he said quietly, gaze locked on his own knees.

“Yeah…” Liam said, voice trailing off, drawing Zayn’s attention to where Liam was reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cell phone. “I might’ve lied about not having my mobile.”

Zayn wasn’t sure why he was disappointed that what he’d felt between them had been Liam’s phone, but he was. Instead of admitting that, he went on the defensive. “You lied to me. Why?”

Liam stood, offering his hand for help to stand, but Zayn just ignored it and pulled himself up to stand. “I didn’t mean to lie. Louis told me you were down here and he told me about the door, but I wanted to talk to you. Then when I came in, I thought if I closed the door, you’d have to talk to me.”

It took Zayn’s brain a minute to catch up to what had just come tumbling out of Liam’s mouth and then he laughed again. “Did you think I was going to run away?” Liam shrugged. “You’re weird.” He stood. “Call Louis so we can get out of here.” 

“We have to rescue your phone first,” Liam argued. 

“He can help us move the shelf,” Zayn told him. “Three of us should make it easy.”

“Can we talk first?” Liam asked and Zayn sighed. “Nevermind.”

“No, Liam. What do you want to talk about?”

“I really had a good time when we worked on that chem project.” Liam moved back over next to Zayn, laying his hands on the edges, rocking it slightly. “I wanted to ask you out when we were done, but then I heard you were dating that girl with the purple hair.”

“Perrie?” Zayn laughed. “No. Jesy would kick my arse if I went after her girlfriend.”

“Yeah, Louis told me,” Liam said, cheering when the shelf finally moved slightly. 

Zayn moved to the other side to steady it as they worked together to inch the shelf away from the wall. After a few minutes, Zayn spotted the edge of his phone and grabbed it, thankful the screen wasn’t shattered. He shoved it into his pocket and worked quietly with Liam to return the shelf to its original position.

When they were done, they both brushed their hands off on their jeans. Zayn saw Liam fiddling with his phone out of the corner of his eye. “I’ll just text-” He cut off when Zayn grabbed his phone out of his hand and shoved it into his back pocket. “Give it back.”

Zayn shook his head, backing away from Liam as he advanced. “You said you wanted to ask me out. Do you still?”

Liam shook his head and Zayn deflated just enough for Liam to reach around him to grab his phone, but he grabbed Zayn’s pocket instead and ended up spinning him around, catching him before he hit the ground. They stood, Zayn’s back pressed to Liam’s chest. “Yes, I still want to ask you out. Why would you even ask?”

“Because you didn’t.”

“Didn’t what?” Liam adjusted his arms so they were wrapped snuggly around Zayn’s waist.

“Didn’t ask me out,” Zayn countered, resting his hands on Liam’s forearms and relaxing back into him.

“Will you go out with me, please?” Liam asked, resting his chin on Zayn’s shoulder.

“When we get out of here,” Zayn said, turning his head enough to smile at Liam.

“Let me text Louis.” Liam reached for his phone, but Zayn reached back to cover Liam’s hand, holding it against his bum.

“What’s your hurry?” He turned so that he could wrap his arms around Liam’s neck, looking up into his eyes with a smirk.

Liam leaned closer, Zayn meeting him halfway to brush their lips together. “What - me hurry?” he whispered before leaning back in for a deeper kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come talk to me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/JolynnMg) or [tumblr](http://josjournal.tumblr.com). I really love meeting new people!


End file.
